Data backup environments usually include multiple backup sources that are to be backed up. Often backups are configured using one or more backup policies that specify when to perform a backup of a group of one or more backup sources. However, it may take a variable amount of time to backup each of the backup sources because the backup sources may contain varying amounts of data and variable amounts of incremental data that have been modified since a previous backup. Often due to resource and program constraints, when a large amount of data is being backed up from a single backup source, other backup sources are waiting for the single backup source to finish before the other backup sources are backed up. This may cause a backup of a backup source to be delayed beyond an acceptable amount of time after the backup was initiated by the backup policy. Therefore, there exists a need for a better way to handle a backup that may take a long time to complete.